


The Point of Fishing

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Fun, M/M, No Spoilers, Teaching, just boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Zagreus teaches Than about his latest hobby, fishing. (Spoiler Free!)
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216





	The Point of Fishing

"Looks like you won again, Than." Zagreus sighed as the dust settled around them. "Though to be honest I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be better than Death Himself when it comes to killing things."

Thanatos spun his scythe. "I wasn't about to make it easy on you, I do have my reputation to uphold."

"You could stand to look a little less pleased about it though." Zagreus pointed out. Thanatos placed his hand on his cheek, wondering what gave it away. Despite always being told he was difficult to read, Zagreus seemed to never fail to know exactly what was going through his head. He watched as Zagreus walked around the Elysium chamber, gathering the bits of loose coin that had fallen during the battle. The soft light seemed to dance off of him, and Thanatos could not tear his gaze away.

"Are you finished yet, Zag? I can't wait around all day." Thanatos complained. Zagreus double checked to make sure he'd recovered everything, spotting a familiar glow from the riverbank.

"A fishing spot!" He exclaimed, rushing over excitedly.

"A what?" Thanatos asked, floating over to see what the fuss was about. Zagreus took a seat on the riverbank, eagerly eyeing the water.

"A fishing spot, you can catch fish here. I've been getting quite good at it lately." Zagreus explained, pulling out his fishing rod.

"I swear, the things you waste your time on..." Thanatos sighed, sitting beside him. "What happened to 'Getting to the surface no matter what'?"

"I'm still working on that, but everyone needs a break every now and then." Zagreus countered as he prepped his line. He paused, glancing at Thanatos. "Want to give it a try?"

Thanatos hesitated, unsure of what to do. "I don't see why I should. It seems like a foolish thing to do."

Zagreus paused, before giving him a sly grin. "I guess you're worried you'll never be as good as me at it, Than. Makes sense. I don't want you to ruin your _reputation_ , after all."

Thanatos snatched the pole away when he heard that. "Nonsense. Something as mundane as this can't be difficult whatsoever." He proclaimed as he began to fiddle with the pole, trying to figure out how it worked.

"You have to lean it back to toss the line into the water." Zagreus instructed.

"I don't need you to tell me how it's done." Thanatos retorted. He quickly did as Zagreus had said, the bob making a small _plop_ as it hit the water. It bounced a few times, before steadying out, floating gently in the stream. They sat in silence for a few more seconds. "...Is something supposed to happen?" He checked.

"Patience, Than." Zagreus encouraged. "You have to wait until a fish bites, the bob will go under the water, and that's when you reel it in."

"...So we just have to sit and wait until that happens?" Thanatos asked, already growing impatient.

"Pretty much." Zagreus confirmed.

"...And you enjoy this sort of thing? Just sitting and waiting?" Thanatos sighed.

"I do, actually. It's a nice break from running around and killing things, plus it gives me time to think." Zagreus elaborated.

"I thought for sure the only thing you thought about was getting out of here." Thanatos pointed out.

"I do think about that a lot, yes. But I do think about other things too." Zagreus insisted. "I think about Cerberus, if he's doing okay... And Nyx, everything she's been going through... And I think about you, Than."

Thanatos tensed up, wondering if it was from the slight pull he felt on the rod or from what Zagreus had said. "...And what exactly do you think about me, Zag?" He asked quietly, feeling another pull on the rod.

"Well... I'm still figuring it out, to be honest..." Zagreus ran his hand through his hair. "But I do think about you a lot... about what we are... and how I...."

The bob suddenly jolted under water, the gentle tugs now replaced by a solid, forceful yank on the pole. "What's going on!?" Thanatos exclaimed, struggling to maintain his grasp.

"You caught a fish!" Zagreus explained happily, grabbing the rod to help support him. "Reel it in, quick!"

Thanatos nodded, turning the reel as fast as he could. His heart was racing, the excitement in his chest reminding him of the heat of battle. The fish was not ready to yield so easily, fighting against him with all it's strength, as the pole bent forward with it's weight.

"You've almost got it!" Zagreus encouraged, as Thanatos gave the pole a mighty yank, sending the fish flying out of the water as it landed in front of them, still flapping around. Thanatos sighed in relief as Zagreus quickly retrieved the fish, cutting it from the line. "It's a Charp, and a big one at that!" He showed off the fish to Thanatos, his face beeming with pride.

"...See, easy enough." Thanatos boldly proclaimed, a sense of euphoria flooding over him.

Zagreus stared at him, wide eyed. "Than.... you're smiling. Like... actually smiling."

Thanatos froze up, not realizing how caught up he'd been in the moment. He shoved the pole back to Zagreus, getting up to leave. "Well.... now that that's done, I'll be on my way. Lots of work left to do, after all." He announced.

"Than, wait!" Zagreus called out, but it was too late. Thanatos quickly teleported himself away, leaving Zagreus behind, still holding the fish they'd caught.

Zagreus sat in shock for a moment longer, Than's smile still fresh in his mind. He could always read Than's little mannerisms to know how he was feeling, but this was the first time he had seen a full smile on Than's face. He sighed, lying on the warm grass as he stared up at the chamber ceiling, a new feeling swirling in him. He had a lot more to think about now, including on how he was going to see that smile once again.


End file.
